Real Criminals/Serial Killers
A collection of real-life serial killers mentioned or referenced on Criminal Minds. A to G Rodney Alcala.jpg|Rodney Alcala The Dating Game Killer|link=Rodney Alcala Gang of Amazons (1).jpg|Gang of Amazons|link=Gang of Amazons Amerithrax by Goni Montes.jpg|Amerithrax|link=Amerithrax File:MarceloCDA.jpg|Marcelo Costa de Andrade The Vampire of Niterói|link=Marcelo Costa de Andrade Richard Angelo.jpg|Richard Angelo The Angel of Death|link=Richard Angelo The Death Angels.jpg|The Death Angels|link=The Death Angels Amy-Archer-Gilligan.png|Amy Archer-Gilligan The Connecticut Borgia|link=Amy Archer-Gilligan Juana Barraza Samperio (004).jpg|Juana Barraza The Little Old Lady Killer|link=Juana Barraza Levi Bellfield.jpg|Levi Bellfield The Bus Stop Killer|link=Levi Bellfield Robert Berdella.jpg|Robert Berdella The Kansas City Butcher|link=Robert Berdella David Berkowitz.jpeg|David Berkowitz Son of Sam|link=David Berkowitz Bernardo and Homolka.jpg|Paul Bernardo and Karla Homolka The Ken and Barbie Killers|link=Paul Bernardo and Karla Homolka L-R.jpg|Lawrence Bittaker and Roy Norris The Toolbox Killer|link=Lawrence Bittaker and Roy Norris RobertB.jpg|Robert Black|link=Robert Black William Bonin.jpg|William Bonin The Freeway Killer|link=William Bonin Nicolai Bonner.jpg|Nicolai Bonner The Homeless Murderer|link=Nicolai Bonner Brady and Hindley.jpg|Ian Brady and Myra Hindley The Moors Murderers|link=Ian Brady and Myra Hindley Charlie Brandt.jpg|Charlie Brandt|link=Charlie Brandt JerryB.jpg|Jerry Brudos The Shoe Fetish Slayer|link=Jerry Brudos Ted Bundy.jpg|Ted Bundy|link=Ted Bundy Buono and Bianchi.jpg|Angelo Buono and Kenneth Bianchi The Hillside Stranglers|link=Angelo Buono and Kenneth Bianchi BurkeHare2.jpg|William Burke and William Hare The Body Snatchers|link=William Burke and William Hare Daniel Camargo.png|Daniel Camargo The Mangrove Monster|link=Daniel Camargo David Carpenter.jpg|David Carpenter The Trailside Killer|link=David Carpenter File:DionathanC.jpg|Dionathan Celestrino The Cross Maniac|link=Dionathan Celestrino Richard Chase.jpg|Richard Chase The Vampire of Sacramento|link=Richard Chase Andrei Chikatilo.jpg|Andrei Chikatilo The Rostov Ripper|link=Andrei Chikatilo Joseph Christopher.jpg|Joseph Christopher The Midtown Slasher|link=Joseph Christopher Yevgeny Chuplinsky.jpg|Yevgeny Chuplinsky The Maniac of Novosibrisk|link=Yevgeny Chuplinsky Unidentified.jpg|Claremont Killer|link=Claremont Killer Adolfo de Jesús Constanzo.jpg|Adolfo de Jesús Constanzo The Godfather of Matamoros|link=Adolfo de Jesús Constanzo ray-and-faye-copeland-color.jpg|Ray and Faye Copeland|link=Ray and Faye Copeland Dapper Dean Corll.jpg|Dean Corll The Candy Man|link=Dean Corll Juan Corona.jpg|Juan Corona The Machete Murderer|link=Juan Corona None.jpg|Daniel Lee Corwin|link=Daniel Lee Corwin Tony Costa.png|Tony Costa The Cape Cod Vampire|link=Tony Costa Richard Cottingham.jpg|Richard Cottingham The Torso Killer|link=Richard Cottingham RipperCrew.jpg|The Ripper Crew|link=The Ripper Crew Charles Cullen.jpg|Charles Cullen|link=Charles Cullen Andrew Cunanan.jpg|Andrew Cunanan|link=Andrew Cunanan Jeffrey Dahmer.jpg|Jeffrey Dahmer The Milwaukee Cannibal|link=Jeffrey Dahmer Charles Davis.jpg|Charles Davis|link=Charles Davis Skylar Deleon.png|Skylar Julius Deleon|link=Skylar Julius Deleon Karl Denke.jpg|Karl Denke The Cannibal of Ziębice|link=Karl Denke PROD-MAIN-BLP_CHP_160117SLUG_georgeJPG-1.jpg|Joanna Dennehy The Peterborough Ditch Murderer|link=Joanna Dennehy Thomas Dillon.jpg|Thomas Dillon|link=Thomas Dillon DOODLER.jpg|The Doodler|link=The Doodler Nannie Doss.jpeg|Nannie Doss The Giggling Granny|link=Nannie Doss Nikolai Dzhumagaliev.jpg|Nikolai Dzhumagaliev Metal Fang|link=Nikolai Dzhumagaliev Edward Edwards2.jpg|Edward Edwards The Hook Man|link=Edward Edwards Scott Erskine.jpg|Scott Erskine|link=Scott Erskine LarryE.jpg|Larry Eyler The Highway Killer|link=Larry Eyler Fernandez_and_Beck.png|Raymond Fernandez and Martha Beck The Lonely Hearts Killers|link=Raymond Fernandez and Martha Beck PedroRF.jpg|Pedro Rodrigues Filho Killer Petey|link=Pedro Rodrigues Filho Albert-fish-1.jpg|Albert Fish The Gray Man|link=Albert Fish Monster-of-florence-sketch.jpg|The Monster of Florence|link=The Monster of Florence Pedro Padilla Flores.jpg|Pedro Padilla Flores Rio Bravo Killer WayneAF.jpg|Wayne Adam Ford|link=Wayne Adam Ford Joseph Paul Franklin.jpg|Joseph Paul Franklin The Racist Killer Lonnie David Franklin.jpg|Lonnie David Franklin The Grim Sleeper|link=Lonnie David Franklin John Wayne Gacy.jpg|John Wayne Gacy The Killer Clown|link=John Wayne Gacy Gerald_and_Charlene_Gallego.jpg|Gerald and Charlene Gallego The Love Slave Killers|link=Gerald and Charlene Gallego Sean Vincent Gillis.jpg|Sean Vincent Gillis The Other Baton Rouge Killer|link=Sean Vincent Gillis Harvey Glatman.jpg|Harvey Glatman The Lonely Hearts Killer|link=Harvey Glatman TiagoHGR.jpg|Tiago Gomes da Rocha The Goiânia Serial Killer|link=Tiago Gomes da Rocha Mark Goudeau.jpg|Mark Goudeau The Baseline Killer|link=Mark Goudeau GiuseppeG.jpg|Giuseppe Greco Scarpuzzedda|link=Giuseppe Greco StephenG.png|Stephen Griffiths The Crossbow Cannibal|link=Stephen Griffiths Carl Grobmann.jpeg|Carl Großmann The Berlin Butcher|link=Carl Großmann H to M FritzHaarmann.jpg|Fritz Haarmann The Vampire of Hanover|link=Fritz Haarmann John George Haigh.jpg|John George Haigh The Acid Bath Murderer|link=John George Haigh Robert Hansen.jpg|Robert Hansen The Butcher Baker|link=Robert Hansen Donald Harvey.jpg|Donald Harvey The Angel of Death|link=Donald Harvey Hausner and Dieteman.jpg|Dale Hausner and Samuel Dieteman The Serial Shooter|link=Dale Hausner and Shawn Dieteman Alejandro Henriquez.jpg|Alejandro Henriquez The Bronx Serial Killer|link=Alejandro Henriquez SpeedFreak.jpg|Loren Herzog and Wesley Shermantine The Speed Freak Killers|link=Loren Herzog and Wesley Shermantine HHHolmes.jpg|H.H. Holmes The Beast of Chicago|link=H.H. Holmes Joseph Duncan.jpg|Joseph Duncan III|link=Joseph Duncan III ColinI.png|Colin Ireland The Gay Slayer|link=Colin Ireland Phillip Jablonski mug shot.jpg|Phillip Carl Jablonski|link=Phillip Carl Jablonski KeithHJ.jpg|Keith Hunter Jesperson The Happy Face Killer|link=Keith Hunter Jesperson Bible John.jpg|Bible John|link=Bible John Milton Johnson-0.jpg|Milton Johnson The Weekend Murderer|link=Milton Johnson Unidentified.jpg|Juba|link=Juba Theodore Kaczynski2.jpeg|Theodore Kaczynski The Unabomber|link=Theodore Kaczynski Patrick Kearney.jpg|Patrick Kearney The Trash Bag Killer|link=Patrick Kearney Kupdated..jpg|Edmund Kemper The Co-Ed Killer|link=Edmund Kemper Israel Keyes.jpg|Israel Keyes|link=Israel Keyes Unidentified.jpg|The Atlanta Child Killer|link=The Atlanta Child Killer Unidentified.jpg|The Babysitter Killer|link=The Babysitter Killer Unidentified.jpg|The Colonial Parkway Killer|link=The Colonial Parkway Killer Unidentified.jpg|The Eyeball Killer|link=The Eyeball Killer Unidentified.jpg|The Gilgo Beach Killer|link=The Gilgo Beach Killer Unidentified.jpg|The Hwaseong Serial Killer|link=The Hwaseong Serial Killer Unidentified.jpg|The Lipstick Killer|link=The Lipstick Killer Unidentified.jpg|The Paraquat Killer|link=The Paraquat Killer Unidentified.jpg|The Phantom Killer|link=The Phantom Killer Zodiac-sketch.jpg|The Zodiac Killer|link=The Zodiac Killer Unidentified.jpg|Brabant Killers|link=Brabant Killers Randy Kraft.jpg|Randy Kraft The Score-Card Killer|link=Randy Kraft Joachim kroll.jpg|Joachim Kroll The Ruhr Cannibal|link=Joachim Kroll Richard Kuklinski.jpg|Richard Kuklinski The Iceman|link=Richard Kuklinski Lake and Ng.jpg|Leonard Lake and Charles Ng|link=Leonard Lake and Charles Ng Daft Peter.jpg|Bruce George Peter Lee Daft Peter|link=Bruce George Peter Lee Lee Choon-jae.jpeg|Lee Choon-jae The Hwaseong Serial Killer|link=Lee Choon-jae Derrick Todd Lee.jpg|Derrick Todd Lee The Baton Rouge Killer|link=Derrick Todd Lee Allan Legere.jpg|Allan Legere The Monster of the Miramichi|link=Allan Legere Samuel Little.jpeg|Samuel Little|link=Samuel Little Bobby Joe Long.jpeg|Bobby Joe Long The Classified Ad Rapist|link=Booby Joe Long Henry_Lee_Lucas.jpg|Henry Lee Lucas The Confession Killer|link=Henry Lee Lucas PedroL.png|Pedro López The Monster of the Andes|link=Pedro López HiroshiM.jpg|Hiroshi Maeue The Suicide Website Murderer|link=Hiroshi Maeue Dnepropetrovsk.jpg|The Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs|link=The Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs Ramadan Mansour.jpg|Ramadan Abdel Rehim Mansour al-Tourbini|link=Ramadan Abdel Rehim Mansour Lee roy martin 001-0.jpg|Lee Roy Martin The Gaffney Strangler Ivan Milat.jpeg|Ivan Milat The Backpack Killer|link=Ivan Milat TsutomuM.jpg|Tsutomu Miyazaki The Otaku Murderer|link=Tsutomu Miyazaki Muhammad and Malvo.jpg|John Allen Muhammad and Lee Boyd Malvo The Beltway Snipers Herbert-Mullin.jpg|Herbert Mullin|link=Herbert Mullin N to S Robert Napper.jpeg|Robert Napper The Green Chain Rapist|link=Robert Napper Dennis-nilsen.jpg|Dennis Nilsen The Kindly Killer|link=Dennis Nilsen GordonN.jpg|Gordon Northcott The Wineville Chicken Coop Murderer|link=Gordon Northcott Unidentified.jpg|The Maniac of Novosibirsk|link=The Maniac of Novosibirsk PaulO.png|Paul Ogorzow The S-Bahn Murderer|link=Paul Ogorzow 220px-Anatoly Onoprienko mugshot.jpg|Anatoly Onoprienko The Beast of Ukraine|link=Anatoly Onoprienko The Axeman of New Orleans.jpg|The Axeman of New Orleans|link=The Axeman of New Orleans Carl Panzram.jpg|Carl Panzram The River Pirate|link=Carl Panzram FranciscoDAP.jpg|Francisco de Assis Pereira The Park Maniac|link=Francisco de Assis Pereira Unidentified.jpg|Freeway Phantom|link=Freeway Phantom Alexander Pichushkin.jpg|Alexander Pichushkin The Chessboard Killer|link=Alexander Pichushkin Robert Pickton.jpg|Robert Pickton The Pig Farmer Killer|link=Robert Pickton CraigP.jpg|Craig Price The Warwick Slasher|link=Craig Price Dennis Rader.jpg|Dennis Rader The BTK Killer|link=Dennis Rader GillesR.jpg|Gilles de Rais The Original Bluebeard|link=Gilles de Rais Richard Ramirez2.jpg|Richard Ramirez The Night Stalker|link=Richard Ramirez Resendiz.jpg|Ángel Maturino Reséndiz The Railroad Killer|link=Ángel Maturino Reséndiz RobertBR.jpg|Robert Ben Rhoades The Truck Stop Killer|link=Robert Ben Rhoades Gary Ridgway.jpg|Gary Ridgway The Green River Killer|link=Gary Ridgway Jack-the-ripper.jpg|Jack the Ripper|link=Jack the Ripper Unidentified.jpg|The Atlanta Ripper|link=The Atlanta Ripper Unidentified.jpg|The Juárez Ripper|link=The Juárez Ripper HarveyMR.jpg|Harvey Miguel Robinson|link=Harvey Miguel Robinson John Edward Robinson.jpg|John Edward Robinson The Slave Master|link=John Edward Robinson RodriguezVega.jpg|José Antonio Rodríguez Vega The Old Lady Killer|link=José Antonio Rodríguez Vega Danny_Rolling.jpg|Danny Rolling The Gainesville Ripper|link=Danny Rolling Unidentified.jpg|The Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run|link=The Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run Efren Saldivar.jpg|Efren Saldivar|link=Efren Saldivar Altemio Sanchez.jpg|Altemio Sanchez The Bike Path Rapist|link=Altemio Sanchez ChristopherS.png|Christopher Scarver|link=Christopher Scarver John Martin Scripps.jpg|John Martin Scripps The Tourist from Hell|link=John Martin Scripps HeribertoSeda.jpg|Heriberto Seda The New York Zodiac Killer|link=Heriberto Seda Tommy Lynn Sells.jpeg|Tommy Lynn Sells The Cross Country Killer Arthur Shawcross.jpg|Arthur Shawcross The Genesee River Killer|link=Arthur Shawcross Moses Sithole.jpg|Moses Sithole The ABC Killer|link=Moses Sithole Unidentified.jpg|The San Mateo Slasher|link=The San Mateo Slasher Anatoly Slivko.png|Anatoly Slivko|link=Anatoly Slivko VasilySmirnov.jpg|Vasily Smirnov The Gatchina Psychopath|link=Vasily Smirnov EAR-ONS masked 1979.jpg|The Original Night Stalker|link=The Original Night Stalker Cary_Stayner.jpg|Cary Stayner The Yosemite Park Killer|link=Cary Stayner PaulS.png|Paul Michael Stephani The Weepy-Voiced Killer|link=Paul Michael Stephani Unidentified.jpg|The Boston Strangler|link=The Boston Strangler Unidentified.jpg|The Honolulu Strangler|link=The Honolulu Strangler Jack the Stripper.jpg|Jack the Stripper|link=Jack the Stripper The Yorkshire Ripper.jpg|Peter Sutcliffe The Yorkshire Ripper|link=Peter Sutcliffe James-swann-shotgunstalker021511 606.jpg|James Swann The Shotgun Stalker|link=James Swann T to Z Gary Taylor.jpg|Gary Taylor The Phantom Sniper|link=Gary Taylor SerhiyT.jpg|Serhiy Tkach The Pologovsky Maniac|link=Serhiy Tkach DorangelV.jpg|Dorángel Vargas The People Eater|link=Dorángel Vargas Fred and Rosemary West2.jpg|Fred and Rosemary West|link=Fred and Rosemary West Elizabeth Wettlaufer.png|Elizabeth Wettlaufer|link=Elizabeth Wettlaufer Christopher Wilder.jpg|Christopher Wilder The Beauty Queen Killer|link=Christopher Wilder Wuornos.jpg|Aileen Wuornos The Florida Highway Killer|link=Aileen Wuornos YangX.jpg|Yang Xinhai The Monster Killer|link=Yang Xinhai Yoo Young-chul.jpeg|Yoo Young-chul The Raincoat Killer Category:Portals Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers